


Day 7: Isolation

by HopefulButHelpless



Series: October 2019 Prompts! [5]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon, So probably, but basically it's Tim thinking about his time in the hospital, so i completely forgot about this, without a happy ending for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulButHelpless/pseuds/HopefulButHelpless
Summary: They were better off without him, he’d decided.
Series: October 2019 Prompts! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503197
Kudos: 5





	Day 7: Isolation

They were better off without him, he’d decided. 

The first time he realized he only ever hurt people was when he was 8 and new to the hospital. He’d just had his first-ever meeting with the psychologist that dealt with kids, and they told him that he would have to take a pill every day. On the way back, a few kids had mocked him for being broken, messed up, told him that he was a freak and a danger to society, that it was a good thing he was locked up here. He found himself agreeing with them when he woke up at the nurse’s office holding bruised knuckles in front of a 10-year-old boy with a broken arm and nose. 

They said they didn’t blame him, called it “adjusting, must be so shaken up, just a scared little kid who couldn’t tolerate the bullying after such heartbreaking news”, and his mother nodded and said yes, my little Timmy would  _ never _ , pinched his arm and hissed at him to start crying, so he did. They put him in a different wing ( _ away from everyone else _ ) anyway.

The next time he felt like he was only a burden and a risk was after he woke up in the forest for the third time. There was blood on his hands and leaves in his hair and he had no memory of what he’d done, 13 and so innocent, so young, so scared. They found him wandering through the woods, lost while trying to find his way back to the hospital  _ (asylum) _ with hands that were scrubbed raw from trying to get rid of the blood. They said that his nose had been bleeding, that the blood was from that, but he knew it actually belonged to the poor rabbit that the Tall Man that was always watching him had made him kill.

By the time he'd left the hospital, he was so certain he would only hurt people that he didn't even think about trying to make friends in college. He just wanted to live his life without hurting anyone else, and though he'd never admit it, he was tired of being abandoned anyway, so isolating himself from everyone and not forming any relationships worked out well.

At least that's what he told himself.


End file.
